


Yes, Princess

by ficvixen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficvixen/pseuds/ficvixen
Summary: I just had fun writing out this scenario between two strong leaders, so here it is! Femdom Shiro x Allura.





	Yes, Princess

“Ooo, a little tight, isn't it?” 

“I thought you liked it that way.” 

Shiro cranes his neck to glance at his very well restrained wrists, and then pulls at the ropes that bound him. The headboard rocks In the rhythm of his tugs. 

“Yeah, but i'd still like to feel my fingers, thanks.” 

“Oh, hush.” Allura leans over Shiro and gives him a quick little tease of a kiss before pulling away, still hovering over his face with her own. “It's not like you didn't ask for this.” 

“Yeah, but-” He wiggles his digits. “Fingers.”

Allura giggles and gently traces circles on Shiro’s bare chest with the point of her nail. “You won't be focusing on that for very long anyhow, now will you?” 

Shiro shivers at her touch. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention against the cool sheets. “No.” 

“No? No what?” Allura drags her fingers over Shiro’s tense sculpted torso as she questions him. Shiro quickly corrects himself. 

“No, _Princess_.” Allura smiles and lays her hand on Shiro’s thigh, just barely running her thumb over his already rising erection through his boxers. Allura is pleased by this display of want. It sends a jolt of thrill straight into her core, and this was only the beginning. This was practically a pass time of theirs, and it was never any less rousing or fulfilling than the time before. “Excited already?” 

“Well this is _you_ were talking about, Princess.” There's an air of intentional vulgarity and self satisfaction In his tone of voice. 

“Mm..” Allura nods slowly as if they were on the same page before abruptly taking hold on Shiro's balls and giving them a thorough squeeze.

“Ah-!”

“Someone’s mighty talkative tonight.” 

“Sorry, princess!”

“Will you speak out of turn again?” 

Shiro groaned at the tightening of Allura grasp. “No, princess!” 

“Good.” She smiles and released his family jewels, and then lightly pats his leg. Shiro was too busy dealing with his head rush to appreciate the tenderness of the moment.

“Now let's get you nice and hard, shall we?” Shiro shoots Allura a hopeful look as she slips the waistband of his boxers down his thighs. He keeps his lips sealed. He knows that if he speaks out of turn again this wasn't going to end very well for him. Nothing too dramatic, just some serious blue balls to wake up to in the morning. Shiro loses his train of thought when he feels the gentle touch of his partners fingers around his shaft. Allura’s surprised to see that Shiro is already completely erect. 

“Well, would you look at that...” Shiro sighs in contempt and curls his toes, looking up at Alluras face. She seemed so focused on what she was doing, or maybe distracted was a better word. Shiro wonders how Allura managed to appear so timid, even In this position of power; even as she sat there in by far her most risque lingerie and casually handled his man hood. Perhaps it was the light blush that painted her cheeks or the way her hair fell over her shoulder. There was something about the slow steady pump of Allura's hand that made him giddy with anticipation. Shiro whispers his gratitude, and visibly pulls Allura out of the head space she put herself in. 

“No need to thank me yet, this is nothing.” She says playfully. “You're just happy to have someone touching you, aren't you Shiro? You horny, greedy thing.”

There's a hot fluttering energy that ignites in Shiro’s chest and spreads throughout his entire body. It makes his cock jump in Allura’s hand. It makes his face burn red as he pulls at his restraints. It was almost embarrassing to think that he was this endlessly giddy to hear Allura talk to him this way. To see her exert her power. 

“Yes. _Yes_ , Princess.” He sputters. Allura hums in delight and casually ceases the pump of her hand. Shiro shudders and huffs as his sensitive cock springs back and slaps his abdomen. He looks up at Allura in question and finds her already slipping out of her panties. She tosses the silken garment onto the floor and sits back on her heels In the space between Shiro’s parted legs. Brown eyes meet blue ones as Allura rubs between her thighs and parts her lips with a gasp. Shiro can hardly contain himself and Allura takes notice.

“Be a good boy and keep quiet while you watch?” Her expression is coy and her voice is like a feather. Shiro melts into the bed and holds back a whimper. 

“Yes, princess...” He croaks. 

“Don't sound so somber.” She spreads her knees farther apart, displaying her hot sex to the paladin of the black lion. “You've got front row seats.” 

Even if Shiro was granted the permission to speak right then, he was incapable of doing so. He can only stare with an obvious hunger in his eyes while his cock twitches helpless against his middle. Allura wonders what he must be fantasizing. What scenarios play in his head as those dark eyes pierce into her? Even as she teased her clit and spread her lips wide, not a peep comes from Shiro. He was certainly In need of an orgasm with this level of obedience.

“What are you thinking about?” Allura finally iquires. Shiro’s eyes light up as if he had been waiting a lifetime to answer this question and get it all out.

“You, princess.” 

“What about me? Let me hear it.” 

“About how sexy your voice is and how good you look right now and...and-” Shiro fumbles with his words. He was so adrenalized, he could hardly think straight. Such a contrast from the Shiro who spoke so eloquently in front of thousands at a time on a regular basis. Allura was tickled by this, but bites her inner cheek to hold back a smile. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the flattery.

“Spit it out.”

“How much I need you. How bad I want you to touch me or blow or ride me or something. _Anything_ , Princess. Please.” Shiro swallows a lump in his throat and holds his breath, hoping he hadn't taken it too far with that last bit. Allura’s silence only feeds Shiro’s anxiety. That was until she was straddling his hips and gliding her cunt along the underside of his shaft. 

“Only because you asked so sweetly.” She murmurs. 

Shiro sucks in a sharp breath and exhales an expressive groan that was soon muffled by Alluras fingers. They still tasted of the honey pot between her legs, and Shiro was loving every bit of it. He looks up at her and greedily sucks her fingers clean leaving Allura transfixed on the warmth of his mouth and the work of his tongue. Shiro smiled and trapped her fingers between his lips. Allura feels something like fondness bloom in her stomach for him as she frees her digits and lightly holds his jaw. She kisses him deeply, but briefly. _Always_ keep him wanting more. 

“You love using that mouth of yours, don't you?” As she says this she reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra, exposing her breasts. Shiro is nearly convulsing with the urge to take her. He thinks to himself that if his hands weren't bound, he’d hold her down by the hips and fuck her into senselessness. He'd have her wailing and begging and sore the next day, but all he could do was watch the folds of her cunt slide up and down his length over and over and over-

“Shiro.”

His voice is rattling with adrenaline when he answers.“Yes, Princess.” 

Allura smiles and bends over so that her chest hangs right in front of Shiro's face. “Then get to work.” 

Shiro closes his eyes and inhales deeply as he pushes his face into Alurras pillowy chest. He exudes a complacent hum and kisses gingery at the tender skin presented to him. Allura mewls and encourages Shiro, coaxing him into latching onto and advidy sucking at the peak of her breast. Allura moans outright and rubs her drumming clit along Shiro's shaft. He jerks his hips in response and grunts into her chest before opening his eyes and letting his head fall back against the pillow. 

“Can I cum?”

“No, no.” She keeps her voice stern and straightens her back, really working her hips now. She had a feeling Shiro was going to cum, whether she granted him the permission to, or not. “Not until I do.” 

“Fuck...Please.” 

“Shiro-”

“Ugh-!” Shiro clenches his jaw and closes his eyes in an attempt to hold back, but to no avail. Allura watches Shiro's entire body tense and spasm as he shoots string after string of his load onto his chest. She couldn't focus on anything else until she realised the ridged thing she'd been mindlessly grinding against was going soft. She slows her hips to a stop and furrows her brows. 

“Shiro!” 

His face burns hotter than ever before. He could feel the blush spreading down his neck and shoulders. 

“I'm sorry! I-I can keep going. I just need a few minutes and...and then...” Shiro’s apology stretches into silence as Allura lifts herself from Shiro’s lap and declares his jaw her new throne. She rides his face effortlessly and without second thought. Shiro was more than accepting of the situation as he closed and eyes and flicked his tongue for her. Allura runs her fingers through his hair and praises him with words, and every once in a while, with a tug at the hardening dick behind her. Shiro looked utterly gluttonous from Allura's view as she looked down at him.

“You pig.” She teases, lightly pulling at his hair. 

“Mm!” 

“You love being my seat, don't you?” Shrio arches his hips whines in desperation for a touch. Allura smiles with parted lips and reaches back to stroke his cock. He groans and bucks his hips as he laps at Alluras sweet spot. He could hardly breath, but this was worth it. To be tasting her and having her smell fill his head. He quivers pleasantly to the thought of being used like this all the time; to the thought of being responsible for every one of Allura's screaming orgasms, and suddenly he was coming again. He was struck with an overwhelming euphoric relief as he spills his second load. In that moment he felt just as greedy as Allura claimed him to be. He closes his eyes and blisses out. When he comes back, Allura is quaking and calling his name. Shiro smiles with his eyes and works his mouth until Allura is cumming and arching her body beautifully. Her hips stutter before stopping all together. It's not long before she is climbing down from her throne and falling in bed beside Shiro.

“Thank you, Princess.” Allura giggle and pecks his lips. Shiro had the most dopey smile after sex. 

“You're welcome.” 

“But uh...” Shiro looks up at his restraints “Fingers?” 

“Oh, right!”


End file.
